Dear Janine Hathaway
by NecholeEJ
Summary: this is a letter informing Janine that her daughter is no longer welcome at St. Vlads. sorry if this is kind of bad it is my first fanfic that i have ever writen. tell me what you think and if i should do a letter back to kivora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy.

* * *

Dear Janine Hathaway,

We are sorry to inform you, but your daughter is in trouble again for taking the princess away.

We do not know where they are, but we have the best looking for them.

She was in a lot of trouble before she left because she destroyed Wade Voda's room.

She broke a lot of things in his room.

When she gets back she will be expelled from the school.

We will not put up with anymore of this from your daughter.

We are sorry, but we can not get her to calm down and she would be to far behind her classmates to pass.

We also have not told that she broke another girl's arm when she was here.

She pushed a poor girl into a tree.

If she could control that anger of hers then we would not have a problem, here now would we?

This has gotten so out of hand I do not know why I have put up with your daughter for so long.

It is very inappropriate what she has done over the years at our school.

I have put up with it for as long as I can, but I am going to put a stop to this once guardian Belikov finds them.

If you wish I will send her to another school, but I do not know anyone that would want

to take her in after all she does have a big rap sheet.

Sincerely

Ellen Kirova

* * *

**A/N - **Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy. It is owned by Richelle Mead, I am just a fan of the series.

* * *

Guardian Kirova,

I do not think that is fair to throw Rose out of school, a lot of students have made mistakes before. I think that you need to give my daughter one more chance because she probably had a reason to take the princess away. I know that my daughter does not always think things through, but she is a smart girl. She needs to stay in school, she is going to be a great guardian someday.  
Maybe you could ask her why she took the princess out of the school. As for the damage that she caused to Wade Voda's room I will pay for that. I will pay for her to go because I know that she is going to be a great guardian.  
I know that she has a bad attitude but that might be because of her father and me. We do not go visit her because we both have a job to do. Also her father will help pay for her to stay at school. Please do not do that to my daughter.  
Put her on probation or something like that. Tell her if she steps out of line once then she is gone, and tell her you have my permission for this as well. She and Lissa need to stay together.  
Do you know what it would do to Lissa if Rose is not with her? She would be crushed and I do not think that the princess can handle that. I do not want to see her hurt, they are like sisters.  
I might have never been in her life, but we know that she will be able to catch up if someone gives her extra lessons with fighting.  
She was always a fast learner and I believe she could catch up pretty quickly. Maybe Guardian Belikov can help her work on her anger issues.  
I would never ask you to do something if I didn't think that she had the potential. She must have been really good to get someone to let both of them out of the boundaries of the school.  
If you had a daughter I bet you would try and keep your daughter in the school if you thought that she had the potential. She will be a great guardian if you just give her the chance.  
If you want I will even come to the school and I will have a talk with her. I will take a couple of days of so I can help my daughter get on the right track. Just please do not throw her out, give her one more chance.

Sincerely,  
Janine Hathaway

* * *

**A/N - **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Hathaway,  
I am pleased to tell you that I have decided not to expel your daughter from St. Vladimir's Academy. You are right - there are too many numbers going down, and Rose is an excellent novice. I also think with Guardian Belikovs' help that she will become more grounded, and less of a hassle to handle. She is going to be on probation for a while, and she will not be allowed to coversate outside of class until I think that she and Princess Lissa will not leave again. She is not allowed to fight with anyone. She has to go to her dorm room right after her session with Guardian Belikov.

I have allowed her to go to church even though I do not think that she believes in God, but I think she does deserve to spend a little more time with Lissa. I can tell that she really cares about her. If she steps out of line once then she is gone. I am sorry, but I have to do what is best for the children at this school.

I hope that you are right and she will be a great guardian some day. I know that she loves Princess Lissa and will take care of her to her best ability, I see that now. I also see that she will put Lissa's life over hers.

I know that she is wild and disrespectful. I think that you might need to try and talk to her. Try and get through her thick head that she needs to do the right thing. That she needs to know when to hold back. I see how much Lissa helps her also.

I also found out that they have a bond. I don't know if you're aware of that or not. It is rumored that this bond only applies to the best guardians. Guardian Belikov has agreed to mentor her. I think that he sees potential in her.

I will try to keep you updated with the things that are going on with her.

Sincerely,  
Guardian Kirova


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Ibrahim Mazur,

I am sorry to inform you, but we are expelling your daughter from my school because she has no discipline. I have let her get away with a lot of things, but I am not letting her get away with taking Princess Vasilisa. The Princess could have been killed or worse turned. She has done a lot of bad things over the years that we have had her at this school. She has picked fights with other students. She has broken a girls arm. She has done a lot of bad and nothing you can say to me is going to change my mind about expelling your daughter. She is a bad influence on my students and I will not tolerate her anymore. I have tried to make her see that it is not good to pick a fight even if other students say stuff about her. She does not know how to control her anger so I have no choice to expel her. She has done nothing but cause trouble at my school. I have sent the best guardians to find your daughter and the princess. I would have reconsidered expelling her if she hadn't run off with the Princess. They could be dead for all we know. So when I have my people find her, I will have her sent away. She is not to be allowed to be a guardian. She is to wild and disrespectful. Once guardian Belikov finds them she will be sent away. She can either go to you or to Janine, but I will not put up with her anymore.

Sincerely

Ellen Kirova


End file.
